


Frisk is a wuss

by Micalie



Series: Undertale oneshots [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara is secretly a cinnamon roll, Female Chara (Undertale), Frisk is a wuss, Gender-Neutral Frisk, How Do I Tag, I don't know what I should tag this as, Possibly OOC, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, a very nice sink, who am i kidding it is almost definitely ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 16:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12963504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micalie/pseuds/Micalie
Summary: Frisk is not a fan of blood. Chara is Chara.





	Frisk is a wuss

**Author's Note:**

> Alright i honestly don't remember where i found this prompt. I think i found it on pinterest but tbh this fic has been lying around half-finished for months. Will link if i find the source yo

PROMPT:

Person A needs a hand to hold when they get their blood drawn. ~~Person B is happy to oblige~~. Person B is a dick.

 

 

 

 

 ** _You are_** **such _a wuss_** , Chara noted from the back of Frisk’s mind. **_It’s just a teeny-tiny needle. What the hell is there to be afraid of?_**

 _Yes, yes, rub it in, why don’t you,_ Frisk thought sourly in response to Chara’s comment. They were currently at a clinic, waiting for their turn to get their blood drawn.

It was a thing the government had recently decided. Every monster would undergo a small checkup to make sure that they didn’t carry any kind of disease that the humans immune system couldn’t fight off. Since Frisk had been with the monsters underground for a time, albeit short (or rather, the timelines, individually, had been short), they had thought it best to take a test on them as well.

When Frisk first found out about the blood testing, they had been tempted to make Chara go in their stead. Chara, of course, had been thrilled at the idea of taking control over their shared body, not caring about the trip to the clinic at all. However, Frisk knew that Sans wouldn’t be at all happy if he found out that Frisk had allowed Chara to go outside – especially since the room was full of monsters (monsters that she had killed in many previous timelines, as Sans so often had reminded Frisk, in case they had forgotten).

Sighing, Frisk answered Chara’s question:

_I just don’t like pain. Or blood. Or, like, the thought of something entering my veins._

**_Aha. Got any more excuses you wanna shake outta those oversized sleeves of yours or is that it?_ **

Frisk was about to snap back at Chara when they heard their name being called by one of the nurses. Answering Chara with an inaudible grumble, they slid off the chair and slowly made their way towards the room the nurse had called from.

\------

Frisk looked away from the nurse the moment they saw the needle, squeezing their eyes closed and trying to will the picture of the needle out of their mind.

**_Man, you really are a baby._ **

Frisk opted to ignore the unhelpful ghost in favor of pinning their interest on the first thing that caught their eye. A sink. It was a really nice sink, too. It was one of those sinks that just kinda floated against the wall and Frisk guessed it was about a meter off the ground. Your average roundish porcelain sink, it truly was a great sink.

**_Hey, Frisk. How is the sink not touching the ground? I mean, is there some sort of metal plate under it? I don’t even see any pipes under it._ **

_How should I know?_

**_Oh, I just figured you’d have more knowledge about sinks than I, considering how fascinated you seem to be with this one. Isn’t it a kinda boring sink though? I mean, it’s just round. Nothing fancy about this one. Wouldn’t it have been cooler if they’d shaped it after something?_ **

Frisk had to hold themselves back from snorting at the ghost as they went on about how boring and not-that-great the sink was.

_I don’t care about the sink, Chara. I’m just trying to thi-_

“Aaand that’s it. You did well”

Frisk gave the nurse a confused look before remembering why they’d been so focused on the sink to begin with. They were at the clinic to get their blood tested. Right. Looking down at their arm, Frisk found that the nurse had already taped some wadding over the place where the needle apparently had entered their arm without Frisk noticing it.  

With a small nod, Frisk jumped off the chair and headed towards the door leading out of the clinic, a small frown on their face. The old focus-on-something-else had honestly never worked before.

 ** _You’re welcome_** , said a way-too-smug voice from the back of Frisk’s mind. They couldn’t help the small smile replacing the frown as they realized why today had been different. They also didn’t bother answering Chara – Frisk had no doubt that the annoying ghost could sense their gratefulness.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, feel free to point out mistakes and blablabla~  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
